


That Perfect Moment

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: Honorbound [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Ridiculous, Romance, Sex Magic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: Anduin keeps trying to propose to Khadgar. It doesn't go so well.





	

Anduin really does mean to marry Khadgar soon. The warrior isn’t going to let the mage slip through his fingers, not when his lover could have the pick of Stormwind and chose him instead.

In fact, the commander goes to the best jewelry smith in the city only two days after their first night together and orders a wedding band. Simple but elegant: the ring is gold and inlaid with two small sapphires to match the color of his lover’s magic. Anduin keeps the ring tucked securely in his tunic, his promise for the future by his heart where it belongs.

The warrior intends to keep it there until the perfect moment because Khadgar requested a proper proposal and the older man wants to give his lover everything. The mage deserves to be swept off his feet with romance and Anduin intends to do exactly that.

However, before the warrior has the chance to ask for Khadgar's hand in marriage, he loses his ring in battle. During a minor skirmish with a pack of orcs, one lucky sword strike slices open Anduin's tunic and sends the ring box flying off into the air. The commander's men probably think he's crazy when he drops to his knees and starts searching through the mud as soon as the last orc falls. Anduin refuses to leave for an hour despite his captain's urging but the ring never reappears and eventually he must return to Stormwind.

Khadgar greets the older man at the gate with a smile and a kiss, distracting him from his failure for a time. The mage is one of the most inventive lovers that Anduin has ever had and the warrior can't think of anything but pleasure when the younger man smirks like that.

But once Khadgar is finally exhausted, the mage dozing peacefully with his head on Anduin's chest and his arms around his lover, the commander's mind turns back to rings again. He isn't the type to let one little setback stop him from getting what he wants.

So Anduin buys another ring as soon as possible, this one inlaid with tiny rubies shaped like fireballs. He tucks the ring box inside his armor chest to keep it hidden; Khadgar has practically moved into his rooms at this point but the mage will never look there. He's too busy scattering books across every empty surface in the commander's suite. Anduin grumbles when he trips on them but he doesn't really mind; it's been a long time since his rooms felt lived in, warm and inviting when he walks in the door. This is what the older man wants to keep forever and the ring should be safe here until he has the chance to ask.

At least, that was the plan. But after one particularly vigorous night with Khadgar, Anduin opens his chest and finds a puddle of melted gold in the corner, a few rubies stuck to his spare gauntlets. His lover's control still isn't perfect and the mage had accidentally melted every bit of gold nearby when warrior sucked him down.

Anduin can't regret that evening, not when he can still feel the echoes of his lover clenching tight around him, but he still gets the next ring made from platinum instead.

By now Callan has started making jokes about his father's failure to get married. He offers Khadgar a younger Lothar if he ever gets tired of waiting and just laughs off the warrior's growl. In contrast, Taria just looks disappointed every time she sees the Guardian's bare finger, pointedly reminding her brother that he shouldn't waste his moment as Llane and Garona just shake their heads in disbelief.

The only person who never mentions the delay is Khadgar. The mage just shrugs and smiles when someone else asks him when he's getting married. “It'll happen when it happens. I'm not going anywhere.”

Anduin fucking loves him for it – he loves Khadgar anyway – and he's definitely going to ask for his hand in marriage soon.

So the commander comes up with a plan before the next court dance; he's going to sweep Khadgar onto the dance floor and then drop down to one knee. But Anduin gets distracted once the mage is in his arms. Although Khadgar isn't a practiced dancer, he's not bad when he puts his mind to it and the younger man's frown of concentration is adorable.

Thus the dance is almost over before the warrior starts to pull the ring box from his pocket. But Anduin is only halfway there when some jumped-up little noble steals his thunder – Lord Tarwin proposes to his dance partner and Lady Mirna agrees to be his wife with a delighted shriek. The commander can hardly ask Khadgar to marry him after that and to make matters worse, the little shit used platinum.

Suddenly the whole court is talking about Lord Tarwin and every noble lady in the realm is trying to swap out her gold jewelry. Anduin won't have his lover thinking that he needed to copy someone else's plan in order to be romantic so he gives the ring to Llane; his king needed a nudge and the color will look lovely against Garona's skin.

The warrior goes back to using gold for his next ring, plain and simple since he's starting to run out of ready coin. Although, he probably should have decided to use silver since Khadgar needs spell components barely a week later and then that ring is gone as well.

This is getting ridiculous, Anduin sighs as he watches the younger man sleep peacefully. The warrior loves Khadgar and he wants them to spend the rest of their lives together; it shouldn't be this hard to ask.

However, he hasn't even had the chance to buy another ring when Llane gets word that Guldan is trying to rebuild the Dark Portal. Soon Anduin is riding into battle with Stormwind's armies, their allies, and Khadgar at his side.

Guldan is waiting for them. His orcs meet the Alliance forces head on and the commander barely has enough time to kiss his lover one more time before he's fighting for his life. Anduin loses track of Khadgar in the chaos, though the flashes of blue roaring across the battlefield tell him that the mage is still alive.

The commander isn't sure how long he's been fighting when he catches sight of his lover, Khadgar and Guldan locked in mortal combat only a few yards away. Magic is cracking around them, the Fel and the Arcane struggling for dominance. Anduin should probably leave them to it – the warrior isn’t exactly equipped to deal with that kind of power – but he's always been more interested in winning than in being honorable and that's his potential future husband fighting for his life.

So Anduin walks into the maelstrom, gritting his teeth and pushing forward when the magic shoves him back. Neither mage nor warlock notices his approach; they're too focused on each other. Guldan may have more experience but Khadgar has more raw power now that he's the Guardian. The younger man has also spent every waking moment since their last battle studying – sometimes even when he's in bed with Anduin – and the practice has paid off. Khadgar has managed to fight Guldan to a standstill, stopping him from using the Fel to help his army or draining power from their lives.

But the warlock refuses to go down even though he's already sucked the earth beneath them dry and Anduin doesn't know how long his lover can hold out. The new portal stands unpowered but not broken and they need to end this now.

Which is why he circles around behind Guldan and stabs his sword into the warlock’s back between his shoulder blades. The orc screams as Fel pours from the wound, green lightning throwing Anduin through the air. He lands hard, the breath knocked from his lungs and his head spinning from the impact with the ground. It would be so easy just to lie there but Anduin is too stubborn to pass out. The warrior just drags himself up on one elbow and watches as Khadgar takes advantage of the opening he made.

The mage shouts a spell and bolts of energy slam into Guldan from all directions, carving his flesh open and driving the warlock to his knees. Khadgar speaks again and a sphere of shining magic surrounds the orc completely. This sphere starts to grow smaller with another shouted word, deflecting Guldan's panicked bursts of Fel as it shrinks rapidly. The warlock screams when the magic burns across his skin and then the orc is gone in a blinding flash of light. There's nothing left but dust and ashes as Khadgar's magic expands in a wave across the battlefield.

Every Fel-tainted orc his power touches is purified instantly, their bodies crumbling when Guldan's magic dies. Khadgar doesn't reach them all; some orcs on the fringes of the battle manage to run before they share their comrades' fate.

However, the mage's spell does enough. The Alliance stands victorious and Anduin lets himself slump back down with a sigh. The warrior must lose some time because the next thing he knows, Khadgar is kneeling over him. The younger man looks worried, his hand a brand on Anduin's shoulder as he calls his lover's name.

“Anduin? Anduin, are you all right? Say something,” Khadgar orders and he's not supposed to sound like that.

“Hey, beautiful,” the commander says in an attempt at reassurance. It takes a few tries but he manages to raise his arm, his thumb smoothing the furrow in his lover's brow. “There's no need to frown. We won.”

“You daft reckless idiot. I thought that you were dead,” Khadgar replies, grabbing the warrior's hand and pulling him upright. “And Guldan was only the beginning, you know that.”

“A very dead beginning,” Anduin tells him mulishly. Concussions always make the older man more stubborn and judging by how the world is spinning, he's quite concussed right now. Thankfully, Khadgar is there to catch him before he face plants in the dirt.

“Easy now, I've got you,” the mage says and Anduin is hit with a wave of fondness for this man.

“You do,” he agrees. “As long as you'll have me. Even if I can't seem to marry you.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I'll marry you.”

“Not if I can't ask. I keep trying but it never works out properly,” the warrior tells Khadgar with a frown. If he wasn't concussed, he probably wouldn't be saying this, but it seems vitally important that his lover knows it now. “You wanted romance and I can't. It all keeps going wrong.”

Anduin is pouting – he can feel it - but the younger man just laughs.

“Well, in that case,” Khadgar says, dropping down to one knee. “Anduin Lothar, would you make me the happiest man in Stormwind and agree to marry me?”

“Of course,” the commander answers, feeling a little stupefied. “But what about the ring? And the romance? I was supposed to do this right.”

“You can give me a ring later, love, but all I really want is you,” the mage promises as he climbs back to his feet. “However, if you're that worried about romance, do remember that you just stabbed a warlock for me. That's pretty good as grand gestures go. This may not be traditional but you can't deny it's us.”

“I suppose it is,” Anduin replies. The warrior isn't entirely sure what just happened but he thinks he gets to marry Khadgar and that sounds damn good to him.

So Anduin leans down to kiss his brand new fiancé in the middle of the churned up battlefield and the older man honestly doesn't know whether it's the concussion or pure happiness that's making his heart pound.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just ignored several 100 years of WOW canon. I do not care ;-p


End file.
